The present invention relates to a game system for playing a shooting game using a scope and computer-usable information.
In general, a game machine for playing a shooting game using a scope is so constituted that a player aims at a target included in a long-distance image displayed on a display using a scope and shoots the target.
With a conventional game machine, a display exclusive for a short-distance image is provided in a scope, and a short-distance image is displayed on the display by enlarging an aim position in a long-distance image.
In this case, since an enlarged image of a target is displayed in the scope, a player can enjoy the game while watching the enlarged image in the scope. However, since only a normal long-distance image is displayed on a display screen of the game machine, the game is not enjoyable for the third person who is watching the game. Moreover, since it is necessary to prepare two kinds of display screens, one for the normal display, and the other for a display for the enlarged image provided in the scope, the game machine has a complicated structure and becomes expensive.
Moreover, since two screens must be provided, the player has to move the visual point between the normal image and the enlarged image in the scope. Thus, the game is not only unexciting for the third person, but also is complicated for the player. In addition, since the focal movement of the player""s eyes between the normal image and the enlarged image in the scope is large, it is not easy for the player to see the screen.
The present invention has been completed under this background, and the objective of the present invention relates to a game system and computer-usable information for enjoying a shooting game using a scope.
(1) To solve the above described problems, the game system according to the present invention is a game system in which a player shoots a target displayed on a screen while watching the target, the game system comprising:
a gun device having a scope section for aiming at the target;
indication means for performing selective indication to display on the screen a long-distance image or a short-distance image which is obtained by enlarging an aim position, which is determined by the scope section, in the long-distance image; and
image generation means, based on the selective indication, for generating the long-distance image when it has been directed to display the long-distance image, and generating the short-distance image when it has been directed to display the short-distance image.
(2) Another game system according to the present invention is a game system in which a player shoots a target displayed on a screen while watching the target, the game system comprising:
a gun device having a scope section for aiming at the target;
an indication circuit for performing selective indication to display on the screen a long-distance image or a short-distance image which is obtained by enlarging an aim position, which is determined by the scope section, in the long-distance image; and
an image generation circuit, based on the selective indication, for generating the long-distance image when it has been directed to display the long-distance image, and generating the short-distance image when it has been directed to display the short-distance image.
(3) Computer-usable information according to the present invention is computer-usable information embodied on an information storage medium or carrier wave, which stores information for a player to play a game in which the player shoots a target by using a gun device having a scope section for aiming at the target displayed on a screen, the information including information for realizing:
indication means for performing selective indication to display on the screen a long-distance image or a short-distance image which is obtained by enlarging an aim position, which is determined by the scope section, in the long-distance image; and
image generation means, based on the selective indication, for generating the long-distance image when it has been directed to display the long-distance image, and generating the short-distance image when it has been directed to display the short-distance image.
A program of the present invention may include a module for realizing the above-described means.
According to the present invention, a player can see a short-distance image on the same screen as that of a long-distance image, hence movement of the visual point can be small, enabling to enjoy the game comfortably.
Moreover, a short-distance image obtained by enlarging an image of a portion in a long-distance image seen by a player via the scope section is displayed on the screen, thereby the third person who is watching the game image of a game played by the player can confirm a point which the player aims at, thus even the third person can enjoy the game.
(4) In the game system, the gun device may comprise detection means for detecting whether the player has come close to the scope section, and
the indication means may perform the selective indication based on a signal from the detection means.
(5) In the game system, the gun device may comprise a sensor section for detecting whether the player has come close to the scope section, and
the indication circuit may perform the selective indication based on a signal from the sensor section.
(6) In the computer-usable information, the indication means may perform the selective indication, based on a signal from detection means which is provided on the gun device and detects whether the player has come close to the scope section.
According thereto, for example, when the player has come close to the scope section, the image can be changed from the long-distance image to the short-distance image, and the image transition similar to the actual aiming action can be effected. Hence, the player can enjoy more realistic game.
(7) In the game system, the gun device may comprise:
direction determining means for determining the direction of the gun device; and
means for detecting an aim position determined by the scope section, based on a signal from the direction determining means.
(8) In the game system, the gun device may comprise:
a direction determining circuit for determining the direction of the gun device; and
a circuit for detecting an aim position determined by the scope section, based on a signal from the direction determining circuit.
(9) The computer-usable information may comprise information for realizing means for detecting an aim position determined by the scope section, based on a signal from a direction determining means which is provided on the gun device and for determining a direction of the gun device.
According thereto, the aim position can be easily and accurately detected, and a point which the player aims at can be properly enlarged and displayed.
(10) The game system may comprise:
light-receiving means provided on the gun device, for receiving light of an image displayed on the screen in a direction correspondent with an aiming axis of the scope section; and
means for detecting an aim position determined by the scope section, based on scanning information of the screen and a light-receiving result.
(11) The game system may comprise:
a light-receiving circuit provided on the gun device, for receiving light of an image displayed on the screen in a direction correspondent with an aiming axis of the scope section; and
a circuit for detecting an aim position determined by the scope section, based on scanning information of the screen and a light-receiving result.
(12) The computer-usable information may comprise information for realizing: means for making a receiving means to receive a signal transmitted from a means for converting a result of received light of an image displayed on the screen into a predetermined signal, the light has been received in a direction correspondent with an aiming axis of the scope section; and-means for detecting an aim position determined by the scope section, based on the received signal.
According thereto, for example, even when the gun device is not fixed to a supporting portion, or when the gun device is away from the game machine having the image generation means, the aim position can be properly detected.
(13) The game system may comprise magnification setting means for setting display magnification of the short-distance image with respect to the long-distance image, and
the image generation means may generate an image in which the display magnification of the short-distance image has been modified based on the setting information from the magnification setting means.
(14) The game system may comprise a magnification setting circuit for setting display magnification of the short-distance image with respect to the long-distance image, and
the image generation circuit may generate an image in which the display magnification of the short-distance image has been modified based on the setting information from the magnification setting circuit.
(15) The Computer-usable information may comprise information for realizing magnification setting means, which is provided on the gun device, for setting display magnification of the short-distance image with respect to the long-distance image,
the image generation means may generate an image in which the display magnification of the short-distance image has been modified based on the setting information from the magnification setting means.
According thereto, for example, a short-distance image and a long-distance image can be displayed at a magnification set by a player using the magnification setting means. Since the player can enlarge or reduce an image by the magnification set by himself/herself, the player can play the game in a state easy to play the game.
(16) Further game system according to the present invention is a game system in which a player shoots a target displayed on a screen while watching the target, the game system comprising:
a gun device having a scope section for aiming at the target;
image generation means which generates image information so that a short-distance image is displayed on the screen when the player has come close to the scope section, and a long-distance image is displayed on the screen when the player has not come close to the scope section.
According to the present invention, a player can see a short-distance image on the same screen as that of a long-distance image, hence movement of the visual point can be small, enabling to enjoy the game comfortably.
Moreover, a short-distance image obtained by enlarging an image of a portion in a long-distance image seen by a player via the scope section is displayed on the screen, thereby the third person who is watching the game image of a game played by the player can confirm a point which the player aims at, thus even the third person can enjoy the game.